Enjoying Each Other's Company
by MaidenofBagEnd
Summary: "I wish I could show you the caverns." What happened after Kili said that? What happened after Kili brought up the fire-moon? What happened after Tauriel decided to sit down so she could hear more? Read to find out. Rated T for Dwarf arousal. PLEASE review!


_**Okay, so not long ago I had witnessed the extended version of 'Desolation of Smaug', and it was of course amazing! BUT, I was disappointed that there were no extended moments between Kili and Tauriel, or of any of the elves in general. So I decided to extend the conversation between Kili and Tauriel from the film. I decided to start it right after Kili mentions the fire-moon. I recommend you watch this scene before you read this ;)**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I made the elves giving the dwarves some food because they say that in the book despite them being their prisoners, the wood elves were still compassionate enough to feed them. **_

_**UPDATE: I recently watched the extended version of 'Battle of the Five Armies', and still no Kili and Tauriel moments...dammit. Though Evangeline Lilly stated that her favorite moment was cut out of the theatrical version and Peter Jackson said it would be in the extended, but then it wasn't anyways...so who knows? Maybe that was a Kiliel involved moment? Either way, screw you Warner Bros!**_

"I saw a fire moon once."

The elvish captain of the guard turned around to face the dwarf who made that remark with her eyes wide and mouth open in surprise and wonder. That statement amazed her, for she has been living for hundreds of years, but she never saw such a thing before. She slowly walked closer to the cell that the dwarf was in with her eyes still wide but her mouth now shut.

"It rose over the pass near Dunland. Huge! Red and gold it was, it filled the sky," the young dwarf said. "We were an escort for some merchants from Ered Luin, they were..."

In mid-conversation, Tauriel sat herself down on the large steps that was just next to the cell-but facing sideways from it—and she still kept her eyes upon him.

"...trading in silverware for furs. We took the Greenway south," Kili continued. "Keeping the mountains to our left, and then it appeared-this huge fire-moon lighting our path..."

Tauriel smiled brightly with a bit of tears welling up in her eyes; causing them to shine. The thought of this large, vibrant, and fire-like moon sounded so rare beautiful.

"I wish I could show you the caverns," Kili said in a soft and genuine tone.

That tone made Tauriel's heart flutter. She stared at the dwarf sweetly and said, "It must have been a magnificent sight."

Kili returned the stare to the TRULY magnificent sight before him.

"It was," Kili acknowledged hypnotically.

Both speechless, the dwarf looked deep into the elf's eyes; they were a shade of emerald, and yet, not even an actual emerald jewel would be as beautiful or vibrant as her eyes. Just looking at this elf maiden made his heart pound in his chest, and his entire body feel very warm. She had such creamy and pale skin, high cheek bones, and soft, long, flowing firey hair. The fire-moon that he has witnessed long ago was exactly the same glow as the woman's hair.

Not too long before, Kili also took it upon himself to observe her body as she was standing. She was obviously tall and thin, but she also had gorgeous curves. He wondered what it would be like to caress them with his hands. The thought had made him feel aroused, he has already been aroused since he first laid eyes on her, but now thinking more and more about the qualities of her body and the certain way she was looking at him made his trousers feel tighter. He hoped that the maiden wouldn't notice.

Tauriel looked back into the shorter creature's dark brown orbs, and his long dark hair. Being around nobody but her own kind in all of her years, she's never seen somebody with such dark hair and eyes, but she liked it, particularly on this dwarf.

Tauriel then blushed and briefly avoided eye contact, and Kili did the same.

Then Tauriel very slowly lifted her head to look at the sky once again, and she had a certain light in her eyes, and Kili noticed; almost like the bright light from the very distant stars reflected on her face.

"Pity that so many are corrupted by greed and negativity," Tauriel said. "They are blind to see so much good and beauty in this world."

Kili didn't respond right away, the comment made him think about his uncle. Thorin has never been the type to see the beauty in things, even before Smaug destroyed Dale and took over the Lonely Mountain. The whole point of this quest was to reclaim Erebor and retrieve the Arkenstone. Thorin was doing an honorable and noble task for his people, but Kili was starting to become a bit worried if that stone would cause him to become greedy, and glance over the things that really were important for he had heard the stories of Thrór and his deep admiration for the gold that he had possessed within his kingdom from his mother.

"I agree," Kili eventually said. "Something wonderful can be right there in front of a person's sight, but they still cannot see."

Once he finished his sentence, Kili looked to Tauriel. This maiden was something truly wonderful that was right in front of him, but he did not overlook it, it was actually the complete opposite.

A warm smile tugged at the elf's lips; she was glad that he actually agreed with her. "Forgive me for saying this, but I never knew dwarves could be so insightful."

Kili chuckled softly. "You are forgiven. My kind are reputated as being greedy, filthy, murderous even, but there is more to us than others think, like any other creature."

"Such as being kind, loyal, observant, and handsome?" Tauriel asked playfully, having an anxious expression because of the last word she used to describe the dwarf who she was talking to.

That last quality made Kili feel even warmer than he already was, but he pretended that it didn't affect him.

"Aye," Kili simply said.

To break the ice, Tauriel started to think about the stone that was introduced to her just a few moments ago.

"Your mother, what was she like?" Tauriel asked curiously.

Smiling from the memories of her, Kili responded, "She is a wonderful woman. She would always tell my elder brother and I stories. Stories that stay with us even to this day. She would cook for us, clean for us, and put up with us."

Kili then laughed and Tauriel laughed back. That was the first time he heard her laugh. It was a perfect laugh, it wasn't too loud, nor too quiet, and it sounded very genuine and sweet. Not to mention her face seemed to light up, showing off her rosy-hued cheeks and perfect mouth.

"She gave me this token before we left on our quest," Kili continued, gently tracing the letters of Cirith that were carved upon the stone in his hands. "I just hope I can keep my promise. I would love to see her again."

Tauriel felt emotional from those words and tone, she hoped that he would see his mother someday again as well. They seemed to have had a very close relationship, and she really respected that. She barely knew of her own mother, nor her father. All she could remember was that she loved them, and they loved her. The day she had lost both of them in an orc invasion, she had chose to be a warrior. From that horrid memory, she wanted to reassure him that he would see his mother again, but for no precise reason, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she asked, "What does she look like?"

"She was neither too thin, nor too large," Kili said. "Yellow her hair was, and her eyes were a shade of sapphire. She looks very much like my brother."

"She sounds like a very good woman," Tauriel said, smiling.

Kili nodded, but now his dark eyebrows narrowed.

"She is, I miss her very much," Kili said melancholy, staring at the ground.

Feeling deeply concerned and displaying it on her face, the auburn-haired maiden hesitantly reached one of her hands into the cage to hold the dwarf's hand that was latched onto one of the strong well-secured bars. It was not like her kin to act with this type of comfort to another being; they barely use any contact. Tauriel however, had a sudden desperate need to touch him, and she was nearly unaware of what she was doing. She stroked the top of his hand that was actually soft despite all of the hair on it, and Kili's heart beat raced so fast and loud that he thought that Tauriel could hear it. He stared at her, and she stared back, but then she quickly let go out of fear and realization of what she was doing. Kili wanted to tell her that she had no reason to be afraid and to continue, but he was too afraid of what the outcome would be.

With a sudden silence filling the woodland halls, Kili could feel and hear his own stomach growling, and Tauriel could hear it as well.

"You must be starving," Tauriel mentioned with concern.

"Just a bit, but you do not need to concern yourself about that," Kili responded.

"But I don't understand. My people always give food and water to the prisoners, despite how stern we may seem to be," Tauriel said confused. "You and your fellow dwarves have not drank or eaten anything since you have got here?"

Kili then grinned nervously. "Well that is what I meant by 'just a bit'. We have all eaten, but quite obviously it wasn't enough. A few vegetables and one loaf of bread doesn't exactly satisfy the gut of a dwarf."

Thinking that she was going to be insulted or annoyed by that fact, Kili was surprised when Tauriel just smirked and softly chuckled. She then got up—which nearly frightened Kili because of the thought of her leaving—but then she said, "I will be right back."

Kili nodded and awaited for her return for exactly three minutes.

Once it has been three minutes, Kili saw Tauriel walking down some steps with a large basket in her hand and a bottle of red wine. She approached his cage and whispered, "Here."

Looking up at her but then grabbing the bottle and basket, he said quietly, "Thank you."

Inside of the basket was many amounts of bread, butter, vegetables, and fruits. Because of Tauriel's presence, Kili didn't want to embarrass himself or make her leave by eating with his normal dwarf habits, so he took a bite of one of the loafs of bread and hungrily but politely chewed on it, and carefully gulped a bit of the wine so it wouldn't go all over his chin. After his first sip, he looked over at Tauriel who was still there smiling and he requested, "Would you like some too?"

The elf maiden didn't realize how long she has been talking for, but she did start to realize her own hunger and thirst.

"I would, thank you," Tauriel said kindly.

To both Kili and Tauriel's surprise, they talked for a while longer-four more hours to be exact-all while they were still sharing their wine and food. Their stories were simple, and yet, engageable. Kili spoke of his quest, more of his childhood, his brother, and he even explained what the meaning of the words printed on his token was. Tauriel spoke of all of the beauties she had seen whenever she would at times sneak off into the night within the Woodland Realm, and how much she wanted to see so much more outside of her borders.

After they finally took a break from talking, Kili could hear distant loud laughter and talking from above them once again.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you not at the party?" Kili questioned.

Tauriel nearly forgot all about that, she was just now aware that she has been here talking to one of her prisoners for such a long amount of time. Judging from the Silvan elves ending their feast and a certain light shining within certain areas of the great halls; she knew that it must have been nearly dawn.

"Being captain of the guard, it is my duty to check on the prisoners," Tauriel replied, now sounding more serious. She felt dreadful now, she knew that connecting with any of the prisoners was not a good thing to do, but she couldn't help it. Now all she wanted to do was let this dwarf go, or perhaps even ALL of them, but she couldn't avoid her duties like that.

"I am sure they will miss your presence," Kili mentioned.

Tauriel nearly scoffed.

"Perhaps some, but not most," Tauriel said, mostly referring to Legolas being the only one who would acknowledge her absence.

"I find that difficult to believe," Kili said.

"How so?" Tauriel questioned, surprised.

"I do not believe that any creature in Middle-Earth would not want to be surrounded by a maiden as wonderful as yourself," Kili said dreamily, fixing his dark brown eyes on Tauriel's light green.

Tauriel felt a very warm rush of heart in her cheeks, and Kili gulped from the long eye contact.

Tauriel sighed quietly and stood up. "I must leave now."

Disappointed, Kili said, "Do not feel that it is forced upon you, my lady."

"I do not," Tauriel said, attempting a reassuring grin.

Suddenly looking up like she just remembered something, Tauriel giggled.

"What amuses you?" Kili said, grinning.

"I have just acknowledged that we have not been properly introduced," Tauriel replied. "My name is—"

"Tauriel," Kili finished, saying the name like it was a sweet song.

Tauriel tilted her head curiously. "Yes, how did you know?"

"I overheard another elf address you as such," Kili answered.

Laughing softly, Tauriel said, "Well, I'm afraid that I have not heard another dwarf addressing yours."

The shorter creature smiled. "Kili."

"Kili," Tauriel repeated, liking the sound of it.

They glanced at each other one last time, and all Tauriel could say was, "Farewell." She couldn't say "good evening" or "nice talking with you", for he was still a prisoner.

"Farewell," Kili said back, watching the elf take back the basket and wine and then walk away until he couldn't see her anymore.

Kili clumsily sat back down on his seat, for he was extremely dizzy. In all of his years of being alive, he had witnessed a large and golden fire-moon, and was told of all of the jewels of sapphire, emerald, and ruby within the Lonely Mountain, and yet he has never seen anything as beautiful as this maiden; beautiful inside and out. He now had a goofy grin on his face, never before has he thought that he would feel so glad being in a prison cell.

"Tauriel," he whispered to himself with an exhale.


End file.
